Obsession
by Moon's Night
Summary: Ses mots ne voulaient pas sortir de sa tête, continuant lentement de le torturer avant de le mener au point de non-retour. Il savait pourtant qu'il n'avait pas droit de faire une telle chose, qu'il ne pouvait pas faire ça. Cependant, savoir que ses actes auraient de lourdes conséquences étaient ce qui lui donnait le plus le sourire.


**Salut à tous, vous qui lisez des fics KNB ! Voici un nouvel OS... qui sort un peu de nulle part. En fait, ça fait un moment que je l'ai écrit et je ne sais même plus pourquoi. Ca doit être à cause d'un défi ou d'une amie, comme toujours. Mais bref ! J'espère que vous apprécierez votre lecture !**

 **Alors à plus et bon one-shot !**

 **P.S : et bien évidemment, les personnages de Kuroko no Basket ne m'appartiennent pas.**

 **P.S 2 : Kuroko doit être légèrement OCC (et son interlocuteur aussi d'ailleurs), je n'en suis pas certaine et je m'excuse d'avance si ça dérange certains.**

* * *

 ** _Obsession_**

 _"Dis, tu sais ce qu'est le désir ?_

 _C'est ce sentiment qui me ronge quand je pense à toi."_

Il ne pouvait oublier ces mots, marqués au fer rouge dans sa mémoire. Il le hantait parfois, pendant ses nuits d'insomnie et de solitude. Résonnant dans sa tête comme le son d'une cloche ou un éternel écho. Il ne pouvait les oublier, et ne voulait en aucun cas les oublier.

C'était un soir comme un autre, l'un de ceux où il cherchait le sommeil plus qu'il ne dormait. Le lendemain, il devrait aller en cours, écouter ses professeurs bavasser sur des sujets inintéressants et prendre des notes qui ne lui serviraient pas. Vivre une vie qui ne lui plaisait guère, dont il n'avait que faire. Et ce depuis cette nuit-là.

Il pouvait entendre les battements de son cœur accélérer à un rythme effréné, les souvenirs de ce soir apparaissant avec une facilité déconcertante devant ses yeux. Respirant difficilement, il se tourna sur son lit humide de sueur, la chaleur de cette nuit d'été le faisant transpirer plus que nécessaire, et chercha avec peine à retrouver un semblant de calme. Mais comment pouvait-il donc se calmer alors qu'il revivait presque cet instant ?

La chaleur devenait insupportable, comme bien d'autres fois auparavant. Il approchait du point de non-retour, son corps lui faisant bien comprendre qu'il était à bout. Ses doigts se resserrèrent sur les draps, sa tête s'enfouissant dans son oreiller tandis qu'il essayait, en vain, de penser à autre chose. Seulement, tout son être semblait s'embraser, ses sens lui envoyant des signaux qu'il aurait préféré ne pas percevoir. Qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait détester être dans cet état.

Se levant prestement, le jeune homme quitta sa couche, ignorant le regard empli de perplexité de son animal de compagnie et se dirigea vers la salle de bain où il s'engouffra. Retirant ses vêtements trempés, il plaça son corps sous le jet de la douche, ouvrant l'eau froide qui ruissela alors sur sa peau tendue et brûlante. Un léger frisson le parcourut, la différence de température se faisant rudement sentir mais il n'en eut bientôt plus cure.

Son souffle avait repris un rythme normal pendant quelques instants avant qu'une boule de chaleur ne se loge dans son bas-ventre. Les battements effrénés de son cœur soulevaient sa poitrine, ses poumons cherchant un air salvateur qu'il n'arrivait pas à leur offrir. C'était comme si il n'était plus maître de ses pensées et de ses actes, ses mains glissant sur son torse sans qu'il ne puisse réellement s'arrêter. Pourtant, il savait qu'au fond de lui, il n'avait aucune envie que cela se termine.

Ses dents se plantèrent dans sa lèvre inférieure, ses doigts descendant plus bas pour satisfaire un besoin qu'il le rongeait depuis bien longtemps. Cela devait plus d'une semaine qu'il n'y avait succombé, obéissant à une règle qu'on lui avait fixé. Mais à cet instant, alors que la chaleur de son corps le submergeait et que ces souvenirs se faisaient de plus en plus insistants, il ne pouvait faire autrement. Et puis qu'importe, il était trop tard pour revenir en arrière.

Il prit la peine de couper l'eau de la douche et de se sécher avant de rejoindre sa chambre. Préférant ne pas tomber sur ses parents, il verrouilla la porte de la pièce une fois avoir fait sortir son compagnon à quatre pattes qui, il le savait, resterait sagement à l'attendre. Il se sentit légèrement mal pour lui, la culpabilité se faisant une petite place dans son esprit, mais n'effaça en aucun cas le désir qui le tiraillait.

Son corps s'étala sur le lit, ses paupières se fermant pour mieux voir ces images qui hantaient son esprit. Lentement, doucement, il fit glisser ses doigts sur sa peau à nouveau chaude, imaginant qu'elles appartenaient à quelqu'un d'autre. Un autre qui allait lui en faire voir de toutes les couleurs quand il apprendrait ce qu'il venait de faire.

Un sourire mutin se dessina sur les lèvres du jeune homme à cette idée, une autre nuit se rappelant à lui. Celle où, pour la première fois, il lui avait dit qu'il s'était soulagé sans lui. Jamais il n'aurait cru que son amant se comporterait de cette façon, le malmenant jusqu'à le faire le supplier. Le simple fait d'y penser lui arracha un violent tremblement, l'impatience se faisant de plus en plus sentir. Il n'en pouvait vraiment plus.

Un râle passa la barrière de ses lèvres, l'une de ses mains caressant l'une des parties les plus intimes de son corps. Il eut l'impression que son esprit s'était envolé, remplacé par le plaisir et la satisfaction. Cette simple caresse fugace aurait très bien pu lui suffire, si seulement il n'était pas aussi contrarié et frustré. Il lui en fallait plus, beaucoup plus. Il n'était cependant pas certain d'avoir ce qu'il désirait réellement.

Son autre main se glissa entre ses cuisses, violant une entrée qui ne lui était pas réservée. Un doigt y pénétra avec facilité, faisant gémir le jeune homme qui se tordit quelque peu sur son lit tandis que ses autres doigts accentuaient leur torture sur sa virilité, comme si ce n'était pas lui qui était en train de se caresser. Il était à présent perdu entre fantasme et réalité, se croyant avec ce garçon qui lui avait fait perdre la raison et avait pris une part de son être. Si on lui avait dit, des mois plutôt, il aurait eu ce genre de rapport avec le brun, le jeune homme n'y aurait jamais cru. Pourtant, cette nuit-là, il ne désirait qu'une chose : l'avoir tout contre lui.

Il ne sut pas vraiment comment il réussit à attraper son portable et à composer son numéro. Son esprit était embrumé par le plaisir et l'envie, le sang battant à ses tempes lui faisant tourner la tête. La tonalité se fit entendre, détonant avec ses faibles gémissements quand il perçut enfin sa voix, ses billes turquoises s'illuminant.

\- Tu es un vilain garçon, finit par dire le jeune homme à l'autre bout du fil.

Sa bouche s'étira en une moue délicieuse, ses doigts s'enfonçant plus loin dans son anneau de chair. Laborieuse et hachée comme elle était, sa respiration ne l'aidait pas à s'exprimer comme il le désirait. Pourtant, son amant sembla comprendre la raison de son appel et lui offrit presque sa délivrance.

\- Saches qu'après ça, c'est une punition qui t'attend.

Les minutes qui suivirent furent intenses et brûlantes. Autoritaire, et pourtant si douce, la voix de son amant le mena à ce point culminant, lui faisant voir des étoiles et le laissant pantelant sur son matelas. Il n'était plus qu'un amas de chair vibrantes, battu par un plaisir puissant. Mais cela n'était rien face à ce que lui réservait le brun.

\- Es-tu satisfait ?

Le garçon mit quelques secondes pour répondre, encore secoué par son orgasme. Attrapant mollement son cellulaire, il prononça quelques mots de sa voix rauque de désir, l'image de son amant souriant lui parvenant tandis qu'il lui parlait pour la dernière fois de la nuit.

\- Alors bonne nuit Testu-chan.

La tonalité reprit place, vite remplacé par le silence quand le jeune homme éteint son cellulaire. On ne percevait plus que sa respiration profonde et lourde alors qu'il s'étalait à nouveau sur son lit, à présent humide de sueur et liquide séminal.

Il n'arrivait toujours pas à comprendre comment il avait fait pour se retrouver dans une telle situation. Non pas que celle-ci lui déplaise, loin de lui cette idée, mais tout cela avait un côté surréaliste. C'était très certainement de sa faute, lui qui n'avait pu garder ces mots pour lui.

Épuisé, Kuroko n'eut même pas la force de se lever pour aller ouvrir la porte et laisser Nigou reprendre place dans son panier. Il n'avait pas non plus la force d'aller s'essuyer et effacer les traces de ses actes et resta couché sur son matelas à fixer le plafond. Jusqu'à ce que sa poitrine ne se soulève à des intervalles irréguliers, sa respiration se faisant à nouveau rapide.

Du désir. De l'envie. Encore et toujours. Ces sentiments grouillants l'habitaient depuis ce fameux soir, après un match contre Shutoku. Ce soir où le brun l'avait pris à part, lui avait parlé pendant longtemps et lui avait finalement dit _ces_ mots avant de prendre sa bouche et de le plier à sa volonté. Depuis cet instant, ce baiser, c'était comme si son corps était prisonnier de ce désir, cette envie faisant à présent parti intégrante de son être. Et quelque part, cela ne dérangeait en rien le jeune homme. Bien au contraire.

Finissant finalement par reprendre le chemin de la douche, Kuroko se dit que comprendre ce qui lui arrivait n'avait plus de réellement importance. Puisque bientôt, très bientôt, Takao viendrait pour assouvir ce désir qui le rongeait de l'intérieur et lui donnait cette punition qu'il attendait avec impatience. Alors à quoi bon comprendre.


End file.
